


Spoons

by Longpig



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig
Summary: Just some soft sleepy snuggles. :3





	Spoons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meynara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> It's so rare to find someone else who's interested in this pair, I had to make a little treat. I hope you enjoy it! :3


End file.
